The Destruction of Sofia's Treasures
Sofia and Queen Miranda walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Queen Miranda was covering Sofia's eyes. "Mom, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Sofia asked curiously. "You'll see, dear! It's a surprise!" Queen Miranda said with a smile. She led her daughter further into the cottage and uncovered her eyes. Sofia gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage was the statue of Pinocchio. "Oh, Mom! Mom, you're the best!" Sofia exclaimed happily as she gave her mother a hug. She then went over to the statue and examined it. Sofia went around the statue and said "It looks just like him! "It even has his eyes!" Sofia then said "Why, Pinocchio, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Sofia then laughed happily and spun around in joy, but she stopped and gasped when she saw King Roland II in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Dad!" Sofia exclaimed in shock. Queen Miranda hid quickly. Edd were a few feet behind King Roland II. He had his head held down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" King Roland II said angrily. Sofia bit her lip and began to explain "But, Dad, I--" "Is it true that you rescued a mortal wooden boy from drowning?" King Roland II demanded. "Dad, I had to!" Sofia argued. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Sofia, you know that! Everyone knows that!" King Roland II scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Sofia said. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" King Roland II cried. "You're more of a tyrant than Maleficent! You don't even know Pinocchio!" Sofia snapped angrily, glaring at him. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed, who will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" King Roland II shouted. That did it for Sofia, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DAD, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had just said, Sofia gasped and covered her mouth. Queen Miranda and Edd gasped as well. King Roland II looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Sofia? He's a puppet! You're a human princess!" King Roland II shouted. "I don't care anymore!" Sofia pouted. "So help me, Sofia, I will get through to you, and if talking to you isn't good enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" King Roland II said menacingly as his scepter glowed. King Roland II's scepter glowed. Edd and Queen Miranda gasped and ran for cover. "Dad!" Sofia said, trying to make King Roland II stop, but no avail. "No! No, dad! Please, dad, stop!" Then set his sights on the statue of Pinocchio. He pointed his scepter at it. "DAD, NO!!!" Sofia shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Category:Fan Fiction